Gentle
by ZERO-xxx
Summary: He always thought of himself as filthy and unwanted by everyone, including his own mother, but what happens when Yui thinks otherwise? [Fluffy oneshot] [Subaru x Yui]


**Gentle**

 _Subaru Sakamaki x Yui Komori oneshot_

 _Summary: He always thought of himself as filthy and unwanted by everyone, including his own mother, but what happens when Yui thinks otherwise?_

* * *

"S-Subaru - !"

"Shut up."

He roughly gripped a fistful of her light blond hair as he sank his fangs deeper into her unmarred, pale neck. Her blood tasted exquisite as always. It felt like the purest sweet honey in the world was going down his throat - filling him up to beyond satisfaction.

Yui struggled underneath him, whimpering at the pain of his vicious bite, but Subaru tightly held onto her wrists and kept her pinned down beneath him. "No..." she breathed out weakly.

The white haired vampire briefly unlatched his lips from her neck to speak. In a rough tone he told her, "you better resist harder if you actually mean that. Because what you're saying and what you're doing aren't matching up."

She shivered, tightly closing her eyes as he punctured her neck again, drawing more blood from her. Yui could hear his words ringing throughout her head. It was true. She struggled, but never really to the fullest extent - not that it would have made a difference since she could never dream of matching up to Subaru's inhuman strength. She wondered why, always questioning why she could never really push him away.

Yui slowly reopened her eyes as she laid there on the bed, allowing him to continue to greedily drink away at her blood.

It never really occurred to her that she hated it. She never really resented or hated him for feeding on her, something that she felt normally whenever his brothers would bite her without permission. Subaru was...different to her. Perhaps it was because he treated her differently compared to his brothers. Some of them referred to her with derogatory, insulting names and all of them thought of her as nothing, but a food source.

But not Subaru.

He was rough, uncouth, and prone to violent outbursts, but he never really hurt her - even when he was annoyed with her or whenever she stumbled upon him during his moody episodes. Sure, she would be treated roughly whenever he bit her, but she knew that he was just thirsty - hungry for her from holding back for so long. He never bit her for recreation or for amusement like the rest of his brothers did. He only bit her when he was at his limit.

When Yui began to recognize this pattern and from getting to know him better, she began to realize that inside, Subaru was a warm, loving person that was hiding behind a thick barricade that was built up due to his unfortunate upbringing and childhood. She understood that and when she did - she did not fear him anymore, nor did she resist when he bit her.

Subaru finally pulled away, having his fill of her. He released her wrists and held himself up with one hand on the bed beside her as he used his other hand to wipe away at the excess blood on his lips. He flicked his tongue out to lick away at the delicious blood, watching her silently as she lay there breathless. His red eyes narrowed in a mean glare as he asked, "why don't you fight back?"

"E-Eh?" Yui looked to him as she carefully propped herself up with her elbows.

"Is it because you're afraid that I'll hurt you if you do?" he asked, sneering.

The blond shook her head. "No...I-I just know that you won't hurt me."

"What?"

"Because...I know that Subaru is a gentle person...deep down inside. I know that you take my blood because you are truly hurting inside - "

Subaru clenched his teeth, angrily glaring at her as he slammed his hand down on the bed right beside her. He startled the young girl as he growled out, "you don't know anything about me! So stop trying to pretend like you give a damn!"

"It's not pretending!" Yui retorted, shaking. "I know for a fact...that you...you're different from your brothers."

His red eyes looked threatening as he stared down at her. "You know for a fact, huh?" He flash backed to his the memories of his mother's words.

She screamed at him, calling him all sorts of names, pushing him away violently whenever he tried to comfort her during one of her anxiety-induced episodes.

 _"Why do you look just like him!? You monster!"_ she would frequently tell him, then proceeding to yell at him to get out of her sight. Subaru knew that he looked similar to Karlheinz, the man that raped his mother and ruined her entire life - the man that he had to call his father, regrettably. He never hated his mother for not loving him because he knew that she was unable to love him. She would try though, sometimes showering him with praise and treating him as the son he was to her, but despite her efforts - Subaru still felt empty. He secretly wanted more love, more affection, some sort of validation as to why he existed.

Subaru did not realize that his expression had grown soft, almost sullen as he recollected those painful memories of his childhood. The guilt and anguish he felt towards the conflict between hating his mother for not loving him and understanding that she could not due to the circumstances of his birth.

Yui noticed his softened expression and the sadness reflected in his red eyes. She worriedly stared at him and finally -

"Wh-What are you doing?" he stammered out, widening his eyes in shock when he felt her hugging him.

"...You can take as much as you want, Subaru," she whispered, holding him tightly. "I-I don't mind if you do so roughly. Even if it hurts, I don't mind giving up myself for you."

Subaru knitted his brow together in confusion as he roughly questioned her. "Do you understand what you're saying right now?"

"I do. I may not understand you fully, Subaru, but I do know that you are a kind, caring person inside."

He clenched his fist, bunching up the fabric of the bed sheets. He felt anger boil inside of him. He felt unworthy to hear such words being used to describe a filthy person like him. Subaru shoved her away, shouting, "don't toss around such words so easily!"

Yui fell upon the bed with a soft yelp. She widened her eyes when she saw him crawl up to her, trapping her underneath him. "S-Subaru - ?"

"You think I'm kind?" he growled menacingly, hooking two fingers at the collar of her school uniform. "Caring?"

She cried out as he gave it a sharp pull, the buttons popping off and some parts of the fabric ripping. Yui immediately covered herself up with her arms, staring up at him fearfully. She saw Subaru smirk briefly before taking her face in his hands, cupping her jaw.

"That's it - " he said darkly with a smirk on his face, "that's the look I like to see on you."

Recovering from her initial shock, Yui willed herself to calm down and immediately her facial expression softened. The fear in her pink eyes disappeared and was replaced with a loving gaze. "This isn't you, Subaru."

His red eyes widened as she gently clung onto his arms. Why wasn't she scared? Everyone was scared of him, everyone hated him, even his own mother -

"You're kind, caring, _and_ gentle. You don't like hurting people." Yui smiled up at him as he released her jaw. "And I know that you won't hurt me."

Subaru blushed vividly as he felt her place a warm kiss on his cheek. He backed away from her, startled and surprised by the affection she showed him. He took a step away from the bed, staring at her as if she was abnormal - which she was in his eyes. How could this petite, fragile girl not be afraid of him - someone who could probably very easily snap her in two?

 _"It's because you're gentle, Subaru."_

He trembled, hearing his mother's voice inside of his head.

"Subaru...?" Yui asked, wondering and worried about him. His reaction was odd, something she had never seen before.

Without a word, he left her room, slamming the door behind him just enough so that he did not break it off its hinges. He strode down the hallway, holding a hand over his mouth with a blush still very much present on his pale cheeks. When he got to his own room, he had calmed down somewhat, but what Yui had told him still made him feel some sort of fluttering feeling in his chest.

It must have been the first time anyone had ever told him such words with genuine feelings behind them.

"How annoying," he whispered under his breath, brushing aside his white bangs as his blush intensified at the thought of Yui's kiss.

"Stupid woman..."

* * *

 **A/N** _This was originally going to be borderline smutty, but it turned into this fluff ball. God damn it._

 _Anyways, mainly tempted to write this because there's a severe lack of Subaru x Yui fanfics that are in English and I absolutely OTP them hard. I think Subaru's route in the games is one of the sweetest out of all of the other characters. He seems to care for "you"/Yui the most - in his weird, tsundere way haha._

 _Please leave a review/fav and I'll write more oneshots!_

 _-ZERO-_


End file.
